Despite The Lie
by hopelessdream2005
Summary: Klaus and Rebekah love to play games, and have compelled Bonnie and Damon to take part in their greatest one yet. Can Bonnie and Damon figure out the truth before things go to far? If they do will this change how they see each other? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hi! Sooo this will be my first fic for the show… as well as rated M fic. I am not saying for sure that there will be lemons in this, because I have never even attempted to write anything like that but hey, who knows. For now it's rated M because i am super paranoid. Some of you may know me from my fics for tvd books; check them out if you want to. Anyways enough chit chat, enjoy… hopefully lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: the characters in this fic may be OOC and this is an AU fic, meaning it does not follow the story line of the show. Also, I apologize in advance for any and all mistakes you ma find.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters.**

* * *

><p>When Damon Salvatore woke up he was confused, for he had the strangest feeling that he wasn't in his own house despite the fact that his stubborn brain told him otherwise.<p>

"Up already?" a familiar voice said amused from the bed beside him.

He glanced over at the petite witch beside him, pure adoration in her beautiful green eyes.

"I just couldn't remain asleep when a beauty like you is in my bed." he smiled.

Though he had said the words and they had flowed naturally he had felt that something was very off about this whole scene.

What it was exactly he couldn't for the life of him put his finger on, and his stubborn brain told him that he shouldn't question it.

She clasped his hand in hers and his eyes shot to their entwining fingers, his eyes shooting to the matching set of gold wedding bands that they wore on their ring fingers.

"Bonnie, this might sound strange, but when did we get married?" he asked.

She smacked his chest playfully.

"Oh you, always teasing me like that." she said with a smile.

Her smile however faded into a frown when she saw the look of puzzlement on his handsome features.

"Last month." she answered.

As he tried to process this information he was interrupted by her laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You must have hit your head harder than we thought last night." she replied.

"Last night?" He quirked a brow.

She stretched and the small camisole she wore rode up.

Damon's eyes shot to her incredibly sexy flat stomach, and he was filled with desire.

"Yes, I got a little carried away while we were making love and you hit your head pretty hard. Which reminds me, we're going to have to call someone to fix the tiling in the shower." she answered as she slipped out of the bed.

His eyes slid to the very short shorts that she wore.

A smirk spread across his lips.

There were two things he loved in life and those were blood and sex, and if a little thing like Bonnie could keep up with him like that, it was no wonder that he had made her his wife.

"Care to freshen up my memory?" he asked suggestively.

She laughed and crawled onto the bed kissing him with passion.

His body seemed to come to life as her lips met his and he had no doubt in his mind now, that making her his wife had been the best decision of his life.

She broke the kiss that had left him breathless.

"As tempting as your offer is, you seem to be forgetting that you have a business to run Mr. Salvatore."

"And what business is more important than staying in bed to make love to my beautiful wife all day long."

She giggled.

"Come on, you know you can't trust Jason to keep everything under control at the restaurant."

"The restaurant?" he asked.

Her eyebrows furrowed in worry as she stared at her husband.

"Okay, now you're scaring Me." she said.

"I think it's time I stop drinking." he replied half joking half not.

"Damon, you haven't had an ounce of liquor for months now. Maybe we should go to the doctor? You might be suffering from a head injury."

He wasn't a doctor, but he was pretty sure that vampires couldn't get a brain injury or at least not a lasting one anyways.

"No, I'm fine," he lied; when he saw the concern in her eyes he smiled reassuringly and added, "I'll get ready right now."

"Good." she got up and headed out of the bedroom, stopping at the entrance and turning back to face her husband.

"Oh, and don't forget we are having dinner at the Michelson's tonight."

When he gave her a blank look she sighed.

"You know our friends, Klaus and Rebekah?"

Those names were very familiar to him and though he didn't know exactly what relationship they had to him, it was good to finally find that he at least remembered something.

"Of course." he answered.

When she disappeared through the door he quickly grabbed his cell phone from the night stand and searched for the local restaurants in the area that he might own.

Almost immediately he found an article on the one that he was looking for.

A picture of him and Bonnie smiling in front of a large building with a sign that read 'Salvatore' caught his eye.

He skimmed through the article trying to learn more about it and all he really found besides the description of the items on the menu was the slogan.

'A taste of Italy' it read.

He put down his phone and got dressed quickly, hoping that as the day went on he would regain his memory.

He exited the bedroom, slowly walking down the hallway to look at the pictures that lined the walls.

He stopped at one in particular to see if it would spark something in his memory.

It was of him and Bonnie holding hands as they stared into each other's eyes lovingly at the altar; he in a tailored Armani suit, and she looking exquisite in a lovely wedding gown.

Beside him was a blond man, whom he presumed to be his best man, and maybe even Klaus.

Beside her was a beautiful blonde woman, her maid of honor.

Rebekah.

He and Bonnie looked so happy in the picture, and whatever had happened last night seemed to prove that they were still going strong.

So how was it that such an important day and month for that fact, have slipped his mind?

He shook himself free of his pondering and continued down the hallway.

He found Bonnie in the kitchen cooking breakfast for herself, still garnered in her very tempting sleepwear.

He snuck up on her and wrapped his arms around her causing her to jump and laugh as she turned to face him, his arms still encircling her waist.

He loved the sound of her laugh.

"Now you're acting more like yourself." she said as she straightened his crooked tie.

"I still say I should just stay home for today." he smirked.

"As much as I would love that, you can't. Tonight after dinner though, we can make love all night if you wish."

"Oh I wish." he said as he kissed his wife fervently.

She broke the kiss to catch her breath.

She pulled her hair to the side, exposing her long neck.

She was tempting him, yet he couldn't bring himself to bite her.

"What's wrong?" she asked as if this was something that they had done every day, and for all he knew this could be the case.

"I think I will wait until after dinner when we have more time." he smiled as he left one last lingering kiss on her lips before leaving.

* * *

><p>Bonnie bit her lip in thought as the door closed behind her husband.<p>

He was acting strange this morning and though at first she had thought he was playing some kind if joke in her, now she wasn't so sure.

She picked up the phone and dialed Rebekah's number.

"Bonnie?" Rebekah answered.

"I think something is wrong with Damon." Bonnie stated worriedly into the phone.

There was a slight pause before Rebekah spoke again.

"How so?"

"Well he woke up this morning as if he didn't know where he was, and then he forgot that we were married and even about the restaurant." Bonnie answered.

A longer pause ensued and Bonnie could swear she heard Rebekah curse under her breath before speaking.

"Don't worry about a thing Bonnie; Klaus is going to have a chat with Damon, okay?"

"Okay." Bonnie said doubtfully.

If she, his wife couldn't get through to him, what could his best friend do?

"See you and the Mr. at dinner darling." Rebekah said into the phone as she hung up.

Bonnie was broken away from her thoughts as the stench of her now burnt breakfast entered her nose.

She cursed and took the smoking pan off of the stove and tossed it into the sink, coughing and fanning the putrid smoke away from her as she did so.

She let the garbage disposal do its work, suddenly she wasn't so hungry anymore.

* * *

><p>"We have a problem." Rebekah said as she burst into her brothers' room without knocking.<p>

"Oh?" he asked lazily as he continued working on his current sketch.

"Yes brother so if you are done coloring, we need to fix it an fast."

"What is so urgent that it cannot wait just a minute? You know I do not like to be rushed." he asked annoyed.

"I just got a call from one of our little toys; it seems that Damon is having a lapse in his memory."

"Well that really is a problem then. We can't have him messing up the game now can we?" Klaus smirked.

"It seems as if we have underestimated his strength, I think you need to compel him again and Bonnie too just to be sure."

"Yes, yes. I'll get right to it." Klaus said as he stood up.

"She isn't that beautiful." Rebekah said with a hint of jealousy as she glanced at Klaus's unfinished picture.

She had never liked Caroline, and she couldn't see what her brothers' obsession with the blonde was about.

"To each his own." he replied.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have to make sure that the happy couple stays happy." he said as he brushed past his sister.

They had started this little game for their amusement, for what is more amusing than making two people who despise each other think that they were in love.

He had compelled them both giving them all new memories, and had even gone to great lengths to make this fantasy seem realistic.

Posing for pictures of a fake wedding; opening up a restaurant in the vampires' name.

Yes, he had really out done himself this time, and he wasn't about to just let it all crash and burn before the real fun started.

He smirked to himself as he hopped into his car.

_Life is great_. He thought to himself, pulling out of the driveway and heading to the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so this basically was an introduction, should I continue or not? R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First off, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews :). I am so glad you liked this idea and certainly hope that I don't disappoint in this chapter. It was suggested to me that I do add lemons to the story to make it more interesting so be prepared because this chapter does have one. Or I should say I attempted to add one lol. I have never written one in my life so you guys will have to tell me if I did okay…**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: <strong>The characters of this story may be OOC, and this is an AU fic. Also, I apologize in advance for any and all mistakes that you may find.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing…<strong>

* * *

><p>Damon entered 'his' restaurant hoping that being in a place he was supposed to be familiar with would help to restore his memory.<p>

His hope however was shattered as unfamiliar people called out greetings to him.

It was frustrating that crucial moments in his life seemed to be missing from his life, as if someone had taken an eraser to his memory.

It made him feel vulnerable, and Damon hated more than anything to feel vulnerable.

He racked his brain trying to figure out what he did remember and came up blank.

It was as if a thick fog was clouding every memory except that of this morning, and He felt the urgent need to get out of the crowded restaurant before he drained every human in it dry merely out of pure frustration at himself; exposing the supernatural to the town and maybe even to the rest of the sleeping world around him.

With quick steps he headed towards the exit, almost bumping into an approaching figure in his hurry.

"Ah, Damon old chap, fancy running into you. I wasn't aware that you were would be here today." the man said as he easily side stepped Damon before they collided.

Damon recognized the man at once as his best man from his wedding in the photo.

Klaus.

He could feel the sheer power that emanated off of Klaus, and immediately knew that he was a vampire; only something about him told Damon that he was very much his superior when it came to age.

"You feeling well?" Klaus asked when Damon hadn't answered.

A smirk that only a true predator could pull off with perfection spread across Klaus' face, and

Damon narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

The man's smile reminded him of a panther, smiling at his pray before lunging at its throat.

He remembered that Bonnie had said that they were friends, but he just couldn't bring himself to trust him.

Klaus draped his arm around Damon's shoulders and led him out of the restaurant, and though Damon felt he should get as far away from the blonde vampire, he went without a fight.

He did however trust his wife, and if she said that Klaus was his friend then maybe he could help to fill in the blanks and restore his memory to him.

Once they were a substantial distance away from the restaurant Klaus turned to face him, looking straight into his eyes.

In moments Damon felt a strange sensation that he was falling, almost as if he was falling into a never ending pit.

That was impossible because he could still see Klaus' eyes, his pupils dilating.

When Klaus finally spoke it was as if his voice had drowned out every other sound of the busy little town.

"Now Damon my friend, we need to have a little chat. You are my best friend. You trust me and would even take a bullet, or stake in this case, for me. You have been married to your beautiful wife Bonnie for a month now and I was your best man. You own and sometimes run the restaurant that we have just left. Do you understand me?" Klaus asked once he was done with his little speech.

Damon felt himself nod.

Damon blinked a few times and found that his friend Klaus was in front of him.

It was almost as if he had spaced out for a moment.

Klaus' voice broke him out of his stupor.

"I am so glad that you and the Mrs. Will be able to join us for dinner tonight."

Damon smirked.

"What? And miss the chance to taste your sister's horrific food?" Damon joked easily.

Klaus chuckled.

"Imagine having to eat it every time we have company over. Good thing I made sure to get us a special treat to make up for the bad cooking."

"Oh? And what can possibly be good enough to make up for that?" Damon quirked a brow; amusement shone in his piercing blue eyes.

"She's a lovely little thing, aged seventeen years and extra virgin."

Damon looked impressed.

"Well I've got to run old chap, see you later and do say hello to your lovely bride for me."

"I will." Damon answered.

After Klaus left, Damon walked back into his restaurant for a moment.

Once he saw that things were running smoothly he decided that he would take the rest of the day off and spend it with Bonnie.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: This next scene contains my poor attempt at writing a LEMON lol so read on if you dare, or skip to the end of the scene which I will point out.)<strong>

Bonnie wrapped her body in a fluffy white towel as she stepped out of the shower and into the steam filled bathroom.

She felt refreshed and the hot shower was just what she had needed to loosen up the tension in her muscles from worrying about her husband's strange behavior that morning.

She stepped out of the bathroom and screamed when she was immediately thrown onto the bed.  
>"I don't even have to try and I have you screaming." Damon chuckled.<p>

She smacked his arm hard even though she knew it was in vain, that it would have no impact on him what so ever.

Still he winced as if he was in pain and rubbed his arm.

"Ouch woman, you are so abusive."

Unable to maintain a straight face she smirked.

"And you, Man, are a jerk."

"I am YOUR incredibly sexy jerk though, right?"

She bit her lip as if in thought.

"No you're just a jerk." she teased as she pulled him on top of her by his tie, capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

He intensified the kiss when she threaded her fingers in his raven colored hair, slightly pulling at his locks and driving him crazy.

A primal growl escaped his lips as he broke the kiss, pulling the towel from her petite body.

His eyes devoured every inch of her flawless caramel hued skin, and he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride that she belonged to him.

He felt the growth in his pants and knew that he had to have her and soon or he would go mad.

He grabbed one of her legs and trailed light kisses up it, lingering at the most sensitive spot, the back of her knee.

Bonnie gasped and tightened her grip in his hair.

He spread her legs and brought his cool mouth to her warm core, he wanted her to beg for his hard cock.

As he massaged her clit with his tongue she moaned his name softly.

This wasn't good enough for him; he wanted to make her scream his name, to make her legs shake as he left her at his complete mercy.

He increased the speed of his tongue simultaneously thrusting into her with two fingers with just as much speed.

Damon was relentless as he hit her g-spot over and over again, making her moan louder.

He felt her muscles tighten around his fingers as she began to climax and she screamed his name just as she came.

"Oh God! Damon, please?" she exclaimed to his satisfaction.

He slid up her moist body trailing searing kisses up her flat stomach licking each of her hard nipples as he got to her perfect breasts.

Her fingers clumsily worked at the buttons of his shirt as he gently nibbled at her neck.

In her frustration she ripped open his shirt sending the buttons flying in all directions.

Her hands flew to his hard chest, needing to feel him, as he shrugged what remained of his ruined shirt off easily.

He captured her lips roughly with his mouth drawing blood when his extended fangs scraped the bottom of her lip.

She moaned in his mouth and it drove him crazy, his eyes burning into hers filled with the perfect mixture of love and lust.

He swiftly undid his pants and stepped out of them, teasing her dripping pussy as he rubbed her entrance with his rock hard cock.

Her body ached with anticipation as he continued to tease her ruthlessly and just when the ache almost became painful he finally thrust into her hard enough to make her cry out.

Her nails dug into the flesh of his back as he picked up speed and thrust deeply into her causing him to moan from both the pain and the pleasure.

Her legs tightened around his waist and her back arched in pleasure.

Her body became slick with sweat as he made her cum again and again.

He surprised her by suddenly lifting her off of the bed, his hard cock still deeply embedded inside of her very wet pussy.

Her legs locked tighter around his waist as he roughly pinned her against the wall hard enough to crack the plaster.

She moaned loudly as he began his assault on her hips all over again, his long cock hitting her g-spot in just the right place at this new angle.

The pleasure was almost unbearable and she surprised him by biting into his shoulder hard enough to draw blood unsuccessfully trying to stifle the scream of pure ecstasy that had escaped her lips as she began to reach her climax.

He felt the muscles of her core tighten around his swollen member and he sank his aching fangs deep into her neck as both of them let loose and came.

Bonnie collapsed breathlessly against him as he still held her pinned tightly against the wall and his body drawing her blood.

Once he was high off of her blood he carried her back to the bed leaving her to straddle him as he bit into his wrist to give her his own blood.

It was almost enough to turn him on again as she locked eyes with him, greedily sucking at the bleeding wound.

Once she had had enough he fell back on the bed and she lay sprawled across his bare body too exhausted to move.

He brushed his fingers through her silky locks and smiled to himself as her breathing evened out signaling that she had fallen asleep on him.

He let himself drift off as well, knowing that they would need to recuperate if they were going to meet their friends for dinner later that night.  
><strong>(AN: END of LEMON- hope it was okay.)<strong>

* * *

><p>When Bonnie woke up she was she was still draped over a sleeping Damon.<p>

She couldn't contain the giggle that suddenly escaped her lips as she thought of the day's earlier events, but instantly regretted it as it shook her very sore body.

She carefully pried herself off of Damon, trying not to wake him.

This however was in vain for just as she had successfully freed herself from his cool skin, he snared her wrist with is hand and pulled her back causing her to topple back on top of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked huskily.

She laughed.

"I am just going to take a hot bath. You really did a number on me."

He smirked.

"Ready for a second round?"

She smiled, biting her bottom lip as she shook her head.

"We can't, we still have to get dressed and ready for dinner at klaus' remember?"

"Get dressed? I think you are most beautiful as you are now."

She kissed his lips tenderly.

"Oh really? So you would like me to go to your friends house just as I am?" she asked amusedly.

He held her closer to him possessively, a low growl escaping his throat at the mere thought of anyone looking at his wife.

He pitied the fool who would be stupid enough to do so, because surely they should know that it would be their end.

He released her letting her walk into the bathroom, his eyes shamelessly wandering over her body as she did.

He winced as they got to her back and he saw even at this distance that a dark bruise was forming where her back had hit the wall.

He was in front of her in an instant pulling her into his arms, careful to avoid her bruised back.

For a moment he just held her there not saying a word until she pulled back gazing up at him with question in her minty green eyes.

"I hurt you." he whispered in shame as he caressed her cheek gently.

She grabbed the hand that was at her cheek and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Hey. It's okay." she said.

His piercing blue eyes were distant as he turned her around and gestured to the mirror at her back.

"That is not okay." he said through clenched teeth.

She knew he was angry and ashamed at himself, so when she turned her head to the mirror she fought the urge wince, holding her body almost painfully still as she took in the hideous bruise that had formed on her back.

She looked up into his tortured eyes and cupped his face in her hands, willing him to look at her and really see her, and when he did she spoke soothingly to him.

"I said its okay. I am okay. I love you Damon, always remember that okay?"

He looked as if he was going to protest, and she watched as slowly, reluctantly his features softened and he simply nodded.

She captured his lips in a short tender kiss and he rested his forehead on hers when it was over.

Despite her desire to soak in a nice hot bath, she pulled him into the shower with her and they let the hot water cleanse them of all evidence of their earlier act of indulgence.

* * *

><p>Damon opened the passenger door and took his wife's hand helping her out of his car.<p>

He placed a soft kiss at her temple and placed a hand at the small of her back as they walked up the driveway to the mansions impressive entrance.

Before they could ring the doorbell, the door swung open revealing a smirking klaus who ushered them in.

"Damon, good to see you." he greeted.

He then turned his attention to Bonnie and much to Damon's annoyance klaus seemed to drink her in with his eyes with a predatory glint.

Damon's body went rigid as Klaus took his wife's small hand in his placing a slow kiss on the back.

If Klaus hadn't been a good friend he would have ripped his heart out right then and there.

"Bonnie. Looking lovely as usual." Klaus replied.

As soon as Klaus released his wife's hand, Damon draped his arm around her possessively.

Bonnie politely gave a small smile to her husband's friend, but she couldn't shake the unease that had settled deep within her as his cool lips made contact with back of her hand.

As soon as his hand touched her for that matter, she had felt a strange current flow through her, almost like a shock only more intense.

She saw a flash of something but it had vanished as fast as it had came, making whatever it was impossible to comprehend.

She sought the comfort of her husband's arms as he pulled closely to his side.

An uncomfortable tension that had settled amongst the trio.

Almost suffocating.

_**Like being buried alive**_. Something whispered within her.

She unintentionally shivered, and Damon assuming that she was cold draped his jacket over her small shoulders.  
>She was grateful for the brief distraction and almost missed the moment when Rebekah sauntered into the foyer, joining the trio that had lapsed into an awkward silence.<p>

"Bonnie, you look good enough to eat." Rebekah said as she pulled Bonnie into a hug.

Bonnie tensed in the girls' arms at her little joke, and a pitiful laugh escaped her lips.

"You know I am just yanking your chain Bon Bon." the blonde said as she tapped Bonnies' nose.

Bonnie hated that nickname, but gave the girl a genuine smile.

"It's good to see you Rebekah."

"Like-wise."

Rebekah then turned to Damon stiffly.

"Hello Damon." she greeted.

She was still angry that he had used her in his diabolical plan to get the information that would lead to her family's demise, herself included.

"Rebekah." Damon greeted.

Klaus clasped his hands together, a smile on his face.

"Well then. Shall we eat?"

They followed Klaus into the dining hall and took their seats just as a man brought out covered silver platters and placed them before each of the guests.

Bonnie held back a shudder as Rebekah grabbed the man's arm and bit into his wrist, holding the dripping wound over her crystal wine glass.

It was one thing to give blood to the one you loved, but to be used for it was just unimaginable.

Damon took her hand underneath the table and squeezed it reassuringly.

Throughout the dinner up until they bid their farewells he remained close by, making sure that she knew she was safe and that he would let no harm come to her.

She was grateful for her husband's love and even more grateful to leave the mansion at the moment.

She had felt an overwhelming sense of unease throughout the dinner, though she couldn't for the life of her explain why.

She shook off all of her negative thoughts.

Klaus and Rebekah were good friends, and she felt silly for thinking anything otherwise.

Or at least, this is what she told herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO how was it? Was it horrible? Lol I can honestly say never have I ever blushed so much in my life and this was from writing a story… <strong>

**Yes Damon and Bonnie were very OOC, but we have to remember that they aren't quite themselves at the moment.**

**Also I added the scene when Damon was ashamed that he had hurt her, because I wanted to show the tenderness and love he feels for his 'wife', for a reason later to be seen :)**

**Well R&R :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey! First off I hope that everyone had a wonderful Easter (for those who celebrate) and if you don't, I hope you still had a wonderful day. Thank you so much for the reviews, to say that last chapter I had definitely stepped out of my comfort zone would definitely be an understatement. So just to clear things up… yes, Klaus has Damon and Bonnie in another city, and as for motive? Well I have used this chapter to clear that up, and hope that this will answer your questions. Feel free to ask me anything if you get confused =) **

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: <strong>The characters in this story may be OOC and this is an Au fic, meaning it doesn't follow the exact story line of the show. I also apologize in advance for any and all mistakes that you may find, since this is a beta free story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Third person POV*<strong>

_**Charlottesville, Virginia.**_

_She stood surrounded by a circle of flames- No not quite a circle, but a pentagram._

_She looked up and saw him through the flames, his cold blue eyes staring intently into hers, almost as if he was daring her to make her next move._

_She met his gaze steadily, and though his gaze should have made her skin crawl, it didn't._

_She felt herself smirk at him, and his eyes became wild in fury as she prepared to throw the crystal into the air and destroy it._

_She wasn't in control of her body, as if some force had taken over her and no matter how much she tried to fight it and regain control, the force fought back with ten times the strength leaving her helpless._

_Her head snapped up to where the crystal was suspended in the air a foot above her._

_Suddenly the crystal burst, sparks of the magic it had once held rained down around her and she felt herself smile in satisfaction._

_Her smile faltered then as she was snapped back into control over her body._

_She looked around in confusion; the stench of charred earth was overwhelming as it seeped into her nostrils, burning them._

_As she looked around her surroundings she nearly missed the dark vampire that glared coldly at her._

_Her heart pounded hard against her chest as she watched his face change from that of a handsome man into that of a monster._

_A monster that wanted her dead._

_In a movement too fast for her to see he had lunged at her, trapping her in his vise like grip as he tore into the flesh of her neck painfully until blackness was all she saw._

Bonnie's eyes snapped open as she woke from the terrible nightmare.

She was drenched in sweat; her heart was still pounding with adrenaline and fear.

Her breath was shaky and she couldn't seem to tame it as it came in quick short bursts that did nothing to satisfy her burning lungs.

The dream had been so realistic that she had to check her surroundings to make sure that she in fact wasn't in the clearing that lay deep in the heart of the woods.

She let her gaze fall to the sleeping man beside her; her loving husband and the monster that had attacked her in her dream.

Looking at him now, she could only see the man that she loved, but her dream had been so vivid that she couldn't suppress the shutter that shot through her body.

She hoped with all of her heart that it had just been a dream and not a glance into her dark future.

As if he had sensed her unease he pulled her closer against him.

She felt herself tense unintentionally, but as she looked at her husband's sleeping face she slowly began to relax and snuggled into his side.

It had to be just a dream.

There was no way that this man would ever intentionally harm her.

She repeated this to herself until any of the remaining doubt that had poisoned her mind dissipated until there was nothing left but her love for her husband.

She drifted back to sleep to the sound of Damon's comforting shallow breaths as he slept soundly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mystic falls, Virginia ...<strong>_

It had been days since Elena had received the upsetting call from Bonnie, telling her that Klaus had Damon and was torturing him.

Stefan had not hesitated when she relayed this disturbing news to him, and he had wordlessly walked out of the boarding house with the duffle bag full of white ash stakes; leaving Elena to wait in anticipation for him to return with a weakened Damon.

She had seen the look of hurt flash in Stefan's eyes when she had begged him to save his brother, too shaken up to control the desperation in her voice and the anguish in her eyes.

She knew that Stefan was no fool, that he had sensed her growing feelings for his brother long before she had even realized them for herself; and when he had returned to the boarding house free of the duffle bag without Damon she couldn't control the tears that had traitorously fallen from her eyes.

To make matters worse Stefan had pulled her into his strong arms and let her cry on his shoulder, trying to comfort her even though she knew deep down that she had broken his heart.

She saw the tortured look in his green eyes as he told her that Damon hadn't been at the mansion, and she couldn't decide which hurt him more; the pain of not knowing what had become of his older brother, or the fact that this news had affected her so much.

She supposed it was a combination of the two, each pained him as if he had taken a stake to the heart and it tore her up to know that **she** had unintentionally driven one through his wounded heart.

The days had passed by swiftly and she found that she had almost become a permanent visitor at the boarding house.

She and Stefan hadn't made much conversation except for the occasional choppy rounds of small talk here and there.

Both avoiding the current topic of tragedy that would only send them spiraling on the edge of despair, but she knew that it was always on their minds as if all of the unanswered questions had been branded into them.

Mostly they sat in a comfortable silence, he sipping a glass of whiskey and she staring off distantly at nothing in particular.

Both on edge and hoping that today would be the day that they would hear some news on the dark vampires' whereabouts.

They were treading on thin ice and she knew it; carefully avoiding the unimaginable what ifs that had poisoned their minds as another day passed without a word.

The world was crumbling around them and they could do nothing but stand by idly and helplessly watch as it did so.

Today was one of these days; Elena sat in silence staring off into the licking flames of the fire place while Stefan sipped from his third glass of whiskey.

The usually comforting silence however seemed to hang over them like a thick hot blanket of tension, almost as if it were slowly suffocating them.

It was enough to drive her mad.

She tried to think of something-**anything** to say to him.

How had they gone from two people who could confide in each other, even their deepest darkest secrets, to not being able to speak at all?

Though she asked herself this, she knew the answer, and that was Klaus.

Ever since he had made Stefan leave town with him, turning Stefan back into the monster that he had fought and successfully tamed, and since then things just hadn't been the same.

Don't get her wrong, she still loved him, she would probably love him until her dying breath; but the fact was that she has learned to live his brother as well, and this is what had caused the fracture in their relationship- That and Stefan's endless guilt for leaving her behind.

She knew that in some ways he had blamed his self for her infidelity, that that was just the way he was.

The apocalypse could destroy the world and though he could never be held accountable for it, he would still find some way to blame himself.

She had been unable to come up with anything to say, and just when the silence seemed to grow deafening, it was interrupted by the slamming of the front door.

This had woken them up and sent them looking at each other with unreadable expressions.

Dare they hope that Damon had finally returned home to them?

Dare they hope that at any second he would saunter in the room with that carefree air about him, shooting them that lazy smirk of his as he took in their worried expressions?

Trying to contain a fit of laughter as he filled them in on whatever crazy adventure he had been on, and that he hadn't been missing at all, at least not against his will.

The tiny bubbles of hope that had began to build up with them however burst in an almost painful manner when it had been Rebekah who had sauntered in the room instead of the dark vampire of whom they were worried about.

They gaped at her as a slow smirk spread across her lips.

"Hello Stefan, a pleasure as always to see you; though I can't say the same for your taste in company at the moment."

"What do you want Rebekah?" Stefan said through gritted teeth.

She softened her expression to one of mock hurt and scoffed.

"Can't a girl just drop in to say hi to her friends?" she asked.

Stefan shook his head in frustration.

"You are no friend of mine and you know it. Now what do you want?" he repeated.

She dropped her charade of hurt and her face became serious.

"What I want is the last of the white ash stakes that you were supposed to deliver by now." she answered.

Stefan looked at the blond in disbelief.

"Even if I had the slightest clue as to where it was, what makes you even think that I would give it to you? I have yet to see my brother that you have done who knows what to."

"You will find the stake and hand it over Stefan, because I have not one but two incentives for you to. Hand over the stake and I will gladly hand over your brother and the witch. It's a fair deal Stefan, two for one. Now what will it be?"

Elena gasped.

Stefan was in front of the blond in a flash, fangs bared and his face twisted into that of his true nature.

He grabbed Rebekah roughly by the throat.

"What have you done with my brother and Bonnie?" he roared.

Rebekah only laughed and easily shook off his attack as if he were merely an annoying flee that had dared to land on her.

"Don't worry that pretty little head of yours. We haven't done anything to them yet. In fact you might say that they are happily distracted at the moment, but mark my words if you don't get me the stake and soon, I will make sure that things will be very unpleasant for the both of them."

Stefan fought to control the rage that had overcome him.

"I'll get you the stake." he spat out.

Rebekah smiled.

"Good. I am so glad that we had this nice little chat, unfortunately I have other engagements to attend to, but I can promise you that I will be back."

She sauntered out of the room leaving them speechless for a moment.

Stefan grabbed his discarded jacket from the love seat and turned to leave only to be stopped by Elena.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I am going to find Alaric." he answered.

"Not without me." she said stubbornly.

He was much too exhausted to argue with her so he stiffly nodded, turning to look her in the eyes before she could move an inch more.

"As long as you do not get in my way, I mean it Elena." he said.

The warning in his voice was so intense that a chill ran down her spine.

"I won't." she reassured.

He walked swiftly to his car with Elena on his heals jogging to keep up with his long graceful strides.

He knew that if Alaric's alter ego refused to play nice, that things would have to become unpleasant and most likely messy, and when they did he could only hope that Elena would stay true to her word and let him do what he needed to do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Charlottesville, Virginia…<strong>_

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Damon said as he gently shook his wife.

He chuckled when she groaned, rolled over, and pulled the sheet up over her head.

He wasn't going to let her win that easily.

He easily tugged the sheet off of her and smirked when she shot him a dirty look stretching as she let out a long yawn.

She hadn't had much sleep due to the haunting nightmare she had.

"Do I have to?" she asked.

"You do."

"Five more minutes..." she mumbled as she drifted back to sleep.

Damon chuckled darkly.

He picked her up and hefted her over her shoulder as she begged him to put her down.

He ignored her pleas and instead carried her into the bathroom only setting her down when he had stepped into the shower fully clothed.

She screamed when he turned the faucet on to the coldest temperature letting the icy water soak them both.

"Okay! I'm up! C-can you please t-turn the wattter t-to a w-warmerrr t-temperattture?" she asked her teeth chattering from the cold.

He laughed but obeyed her request.

"That was cruel." she stated once her shivering subsided.

"Hey it worked." he chuckled.

He brought his face down to hers to place a kiss on her lips but she stubbornly turned her head so the kiss landed on her cheek instead.

"Aw come on Bonnie, you can't really be mad at me."

She remained silent and kept her eyes averted away from him.

Though he knew that her anger and annoyance was only temporary, it still made him want to do everything in his power to erase it right away.

He turned her head and tilted it to face him with a gentle finger under her chin, trying to force her to look at him only to find that she stubbornly had closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes Bonnie." he said.

When she didn't he decided to change tactics.

"You know I can make you open your eyes."

She still didn't listen and a smirk spread across his lips.

He gently pressed her body against the shower wall and crushed his lips against her tightly shut ones.

When this didn't work he slipped his hands down her water soaked shorts and teased her in the wickedest way he knew how.

A moan escaped her lips and he took advantage of that slipping his tongue into her mouth in a heated kiss until she could no longer resist and returned the kiss slipping her arms around his neck.

He released her lips and trailed soft tingly kisses from her jaw line down to her neck.

"I hate you." she said breathlessly, though her words were more playful than full of malice.

He looked down at her his eyes shining in amusement.

"You adore me and you know It." he teased.

She laughed.

"Okay so now that you have affectively woke me up, what are we going to do today?" she asked.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, I am going to spoil my wife all day long." he said.

"You never told me you were married." she teased.

"I am, and to the most amazing woman in the world." he said playing along.

She gave him one last lingering kiss and they got ready to spend the day together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think of this chapter? Did it answer some of your questions or no? R&amp;R and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading. =)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey, so first off thank you so much for the lovely reviews I am so glad that you like this story so far and hope that I don't disappoint. Just a heads up, this chapter is pretty full of angst… I must have been in an Emo mood while I wrote it ha ha. Well hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: <strong>The characters of this story may be OOC, and this is an AU fic. Also, I apologize in advance for any and all mistakes that you may find.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters.<strong>

* * *

><p>o~O~o<p>

**S.O.S**

This time please someone come and rescue me

'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it

I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me

Love is testing me but still I'm losing it

This time please someone come and rescue me

'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it

I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me

Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

**Rihanna**

o~O~o

* * *

><p><em><strong>~THIRD PERSON POV~<strong>_

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

"Where is it Alaric?" Stefan growled.

Elena flinched from the menace in his voice.

It reminded her of the darker side of him.

_**The ripper**_... A small voice whispered to her.

It was almost heart breaking to see him this way, and to say that it confused her would be an understatement.

Sometimes she could swear she would see a glimpse of the man that she had fallen for, the kind and gentle vampire who had stolen her heart; but then the ruthless ripper with in him would come out and it never ceased to shock her at how callous this side of him was.

There was a dangerous glint in his eyes now as he questioned Alaric, and it almost seemed as if he was enjoying this brutal interrogation.

Alaric wasn't himself either; the effects of the ring that had saved his life so many times in the past seemed to be destroying him now.

This wasn't good at all, and Elena knew that a dark Alaric testing and taunting an even darker Stefan wouldn't end well.

Alaric let out a maniacal laugh, as if Stefan had said something hilarious instead of threatening him.

His dark laughter sent a chill crawling down Elena's spine, and the murderous look in Stefan's eyes caused her skin to break out in goose bumps.

"Stefan." she breathed out desperately.

She dared not look at Alaric directly, for he was covered in his own blood from the shallow wounds that Stefan had inflicted upon him as punishment for his refusal to comply.

The wounds were shallow enough to keep him alive, but Elena knew that if she allowed this to continue on they would eventually bleed him dry.

If Stefan heard her, he didn't show it and as he drug the sharp blade across Alaric's exposed skin and Alaric let out a tortured scream, Elena heard herself scream Stefan's name and she had fallen to her knees at his feet.

His name was a desperate plea as it left her lips.

Alaric might not be the most pleasant person to be around in his current state, but that did not take away the fact that he was like family to her, and she had to hold on to whatever family she had left.

Tears ran down her cheeks and she clung to Stefan's hand begging him to stop this.

The overwhelming stench of copper invaded her mouth and nostrils, making her stomach churn and her throat burn with the acidic threat of bile that wanted to break free of her body.

Stefan looked down at her watery brown eyes, taking his eyes off of Alaric for the slightest moment.

"You really are a pathetic excuse for a vampire you know that?"Alaric spat, drawing back Stefan's attention.

Stefan easily shook Elena off and grabbed the taunting man by his throat.

"Where the hell is it? You have five seconds to answer or I WILL snap your flimsy little neck!"

Alaric let out a strangled laugh.

"Five."

Silence…

"Four." Stefan growled applying a bit more pressure.

"You know Stefan; you really need to get laid. All of this pent up frustration is unheal-"

Stefan choked off the rest of his sentence with a flex of his fingers.

"Three."

"Stefan, please?" Elena begged.

"Two."

"Ok." Alaric choked out.

Stefan loosened his grip enough for Alaric to speak.

"Where is it?" Stefan repeated through gritted teeth.

The scent of Alaric's blood was beginning to get to him.

His fangs throbbed and his head was being clouded with only thoughts of crimson liquid flowing down his throat.

A slow smirk spread across Alaric's lips as he spoke next.

"The stake is up you-"

"Wrong answer." Stefan said as he snapped Alaric's neck.

Elena screamed then, and for the first time he really seemed to see her.

She had managed to penetrate the thick poisonous fog that blood lust had wrapped around his mind.

She was in a heap at his feet; her body shook violently with a sob.

He lifted her head, forcing her to look at him, and when she did he almost flinched by the raw hurt that had taken residence in her eyes, her lovely features were crumpled and broken; and it was **HE** who had caused her this pain.

"How could you?" she said, and though this wasn't said in spite, the disappointment in her tone tore into him like red hot barbed wire laced with deadly poison.

Each second that passed in silence the barbed wire tightened its grip on his un-beating heart causing jagged lacerations that would probably never heal.

He would never forget this broken image of her; it was immediately branded into his mind.

It was no wonder she had feelings for his brother.

Hell he may as well have pushed her into his brothers' arms and bid them a good life; and though he tried his damnedest not to show that he still cared for the weeping girl at his feet, the fact was that he could die a thousand agonizing deaths and still she would still plague his heart.

Katherine had manipulated him and had eventually tricked him into loving her, but she never had a complete and unbreakable hold on him the way Elena did.

No matter how many thick layers of concrete he had encased his heart in to protect himself from being hurt were, seeing her in this painfully broken state crumbled them effortlessly until all that was left was his exposed and bleeding heart; rendering him unable to keep up the cold facade he had come to depend on.

He felt his face soften; becoming that of the man he had once been instead of that of a stoic vampire.

She tried to tear her blurry eyes away from him.

It was too painful to look at him after he had callously killed Alaric and then to see the new look of guilt on his handsome features made her heart break even more.

He forced her gaze to meet his once more; his touch was firm but gentle.

"I'm sorry. I-I lost control."

She was surprised by the sudden burst of anger tinged with underlying betrayal that flooded into her at his words.

"Sorry doesn't fix the fact that I have lost another part of my family Stefan. It's like you want me to hate you, and part of me wants to give in and just hate you; but no matter how hard I try, even now, I can't forget the man you once were. The man I fell in love with... This is sick. I must be out of my mind to still care after what you just did."

He was speechless, he knew that nothing he could say would fix what he had just done, but her words could not go ignored.

She still cares for him, after all he had put her through, and though he knew that she had feelings for his brother he knew there was still the tiniest grain of hope left for them.

He would hold onto that hope and cherish it until this whole screwed up mess was over and then he would spend the rest of his existence trying to make up for every horrible thing he had done to her and hope that it was enough to get her back.

He would no longer sit back and watch his brother get the girl-his girl,

He wouldn't go down without a fight and if his efforts should be proven to be in vain, if she chose Damon over him, then he would leave Mystic Falls.

He would without a doubt never stop loving her, it was just impossible for anyone to have even a glimpse of her love to forget it.

He brought up a reluctant hand to caress her cheek only to stop when a groan interrupted the smoldering silence that had fallen upon them.

Their heads simultaneously snapped in the direction from whence the groan had emanated, and they were surprised to see Alaric begin to stir.

It was only then that they noticed the cursed ring that he wore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Charlottesville, Virginia.<strong>_

After a full day of shopping, a romantic dinner, and a night of dancing Bonnie was ready to go home and make love to her husband.

All thoughts of her nightmare had dissipated as she saw nothing but love in her husband's eyes; even now, as his piercing blue eyes ate her up hungrily, his love overpowered the lust that had glazed them.

Her heart pounded in anticipation as Damon pulled the car unto the driveway of their home.

He leaned over and gave her a teasing kiss full of the promise of a very good evening.

He got out of the car, and as he came around to open up the passenger door for her, she clumsily fumbled with the clip of her seatbelt failing to free herself from its restraints in her haste.

Her hand stilled when Damon leaned over her to unhook it himself, taking his time and letting his scent take over her senses entirely, and it was enough to drive her mad.

This was one of the things she loved about him though.

He would tease her until she was almost on the brink of insanity, and then he would bring her back as he satisfied her burning thirst for him.

When he finally stepped back allowing her space to get out of the car, she wasted no time in giving him a very promising kiss herself.

Damon quickly grabbed the bags of the days indulgence chuckling as he followed his hasty wife into their home.

As soon as he stepped through the door he was pushed into the wall and her lips were pressed to his in a passionate kiss.

The bags flew out of his hand as his back hit the wall and were soon forgotten as he scooped her up into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist securing her to him, never breaking the kiss and in fact it had become more heated.

It amazed him that every time he kissed her he felt as if a jolt of raw electricity flowed through his veins, bringing his body to life in a way that no woman had.

He didn't know whether it was because she was a witch, or because they were in love; whatever the case it was utterly breathtaking.

He walked them to the bedroom at a fast speed, he wanted-no-needed to feel her supple skin against his own.

He laid her gently on the bed and covered her body with his, holding her hands above her head.

He left one last searing kiss on her swollen lips before trailing SPF butterfly kisses down her jaw line and to her neck.

As he nibbled softly on her neck Bonnie moaned and her eyes fluttered closed, only instead of darkness taking over her vision she was back in the clearing near the ruined church.

_The thick black smoke was all that remained from the put out fire and it lingered suffocating in the air around her._

_It burned her nose and caught in her throat causing her eyes to water, and though her vision was blurred, she could see clearly the icy blue eyes that watched her in anger._

_A chill ran down her spine under his heated glare and before she could command her feet to carry her away from her he lunged._

_He pulled her roughly to him in a vise like grip, her bones ached from the pressure and she knew that if he tightened his grip even in the slightest that they would easily snap and splinter._

_He tore into her throat roughly, and she felt as if her soul was being ripped away from her body._

_She couldn't let out the scream that had bubbled up into her throat; his strong jaws had rendered her unable to make a sound when he had clamped down on her throat._

_The image of a large predatory black cat strangling its prey flickered through her jumbled mess of a mind for an instant._

Her eyes snapped open and she felt Damon's lips at her throat.

She threw Damon off of her with a flick of her wrist and the sound of his back as it made contact with the wall resounded throughout the spacious room with a haunting echo.

She sat up, and though part of her mind told her that this wasn't right, that he should have hit a tree and not a wall, she was still lost in her nightmare.

In her frightened state of bewilderment, she was unable to discern between her nightmare and reality.

She stared through the man that had risen to his feet and the words of a spell whispered in her mind sent him to his knees cradling his head in agonizing pain.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed as she gave him one aneurism  
>after another, or when exactly it was that she stopped.<p>

She only knew that it was his pain filled screams that had finally broke into her confused mind that had finally brought her back to reality.

She blinked twice before the dark woods faded back into the warm cappuccino tinted walls of her bedroom, and then the guilt of what she had done came crashing down on her as brutally as an untamed wave in the ocean.

She looked in her husband's bewildered eyes as he gazed at her, he silently regarded her reservedly as if searching for something, and what he was searching for was beyond her at that moment.

She felt a warm trickle of blood make its way out of her nose, though she hardly noticed even as it dropped down into the lap of her dress.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she wanted more than anything to fall into his arms to seek comfort, but the shame of her unexplainable actions weighed heavy on her heart and kept her anchored to her spot on the bed.

He sat up abruptly, his breath ragged and uneven as he let the wall behind him support him for a moment.

The silence was deafening; suffocating even.

She watched as he timidly stretched his hand out towards her, as if testing her reaction, and as he withdrew it something in her snapped and her silent tears turned into a painful sob.

She had hurt _**HIM**_!

She had _**HURT**_ the man she _**LOVED**_ more than _**ANYTHING**_; more than _**LIFE**_ itself.

"What was that?" he asked in bewilderment when he found his voice again.

"I-I don't know! I t-think I am losing it." she sniffled.

He stretched his hand out to her once more, this time leaving it in place.

She stared at it and though she wanted to take it, her tremendous guilt told her that she didn't deserve his comfort; that she didn't deserve him, so instead she stood up on her shaky legs and went to the bathroom shutting the door behind her and leaving Damon to sit in their dark room.

She was sick to her stomach plagued by her husband's agonizing screams that SHE had caused.

She fell to her knees on the cold hard tile of the bathroom floor.

Her throat burned as the contents of her days meals spewed mercilessly into the toilet until nothing was left to come out.

She got up and turned the hot water on in the shower, stepping out of her clothes and into the solitude of the scolding water.

She let the cool tile of the shower wall support her weight and a whole new round of sobs racked her aching form as her salty tears mingled with the cascading water.

* * *

><p>Damon sat in confused silence as Bonnie disappeared into the bathroom.<p>

He wanted more than anything to go comfort her when he heard the choked sound of her vomiting, but he knew that she needed the solitude to collect herself.

When he heard the shower running he used the time he had to think back on what the hell had just happened.

Things were getting pretty hot and heavy before Bonnie had attacked him.

When he had gotten up after he had been thrown against the wall, he looked into her eyes and it was as if she was looking through him rather than at him; as if she was somewhere far away even if she was merely a foot out of his reach.

And then an agonizing pain had hit his head and he could hear his own agonizing screams that rang loudly in his ears, and just as swiftly as it had begun, the pain stopped...

He was worried for his wife.

He didn't like whatever was going on with her; it scared him, and that was saying a lot because it was a rare emotion for him to feel...

Then again, love has a funny way of changing people, of taming even the most destructive person and making them as docile as a domesticated cat.

His pondering was interrupted as the shower stopped, and he was on his feet in an instant and pulling Bonnie into his arms as soon as the bathroom door swung open.

She numbly let him lead her to the bed and they laid there in silence in each other's arms until they were claimed by exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope you liked this chapter =) leave a review and tell me what you loved, liked or if you have any questions… I hope that everyone had a good day despite it being Friday the thirteenth :) thanks for reading…<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey sorry it took forever to update this :(. I have been pretty busy. Thank you so much for the reviews! I love you guys! Happy Birthday to Matt Davis and to me lol. Okay I apologize now for any mistakes you find. I have had to write chapters on my iPhone lately and sometimes words get changed and I don't always catch it. I did not have a chance to proof read this because I am getting ready to get out of town for a few days but wanted to give you guys something before I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mystic falls, Virginia...<strong>_

If there was anything that Klaus enjoyed more than making his little army of hybrids, it was seeking revenge.

Though he would never admit it and if anyone were to ask him he would deny it, Stefan turning his back on their friendship affected him more than he liked.

It was a rare thing for Klaus to be able to call anyone a friend, so when Stefan had joined in the plot to ensure his demise it had definitely hit a nerve.

Don't get him wrong, he knew that he deserved Stefan's hate; after all he did compel him and take away his free will... But this was a defense mechanism.

His father's hate for him had forever damaged him and though it had been centuries and his father was now dead; the scars still had yet to heal.

He was incapable of trust and believing that anyone would like him for who he was, so he pushed people away and did awful things to them.

It was way easier and less painful to be hated and be the bad guy than to even take the risk of being betrayed.

This is one of the reasons he had kept his family locked away in coffins, he feared their betrayal more than anything.

His compulsion over Bonnie and Damon worked to his advantage in many ways.

For one thing it was to get back at Stefan for turning his back on him.

He knew that despite the fact that Stefan and Damon rarely got along, Stefan cared for his brother and keeping Stefan on his toes while he searched for the stake satisfied him in a way.

Secondly, he knew that if anyone was even the slightest threat to him, it would be the witch and the eldest Salvatore.

The witch's magic was stronger than that of the witches he had come across in the past...

Besides it kept her out of his mothers grasp and he knew that his mother needed the aid of a Bennett witches power to kill him so this worked out very well.

Damon on the other hand was simply a threat because he was impulsive and unpredictable.

This trait would either work to Damon's favor or destroy him, and he wasn't willing to risk his life with even the slightest chance of the older Salvatore surprising him with a dagger to the heart.

"Where are you going?" his brothers voice said from behind him just as he had reached the front door.

"That, my dear brother is none of your concern." he answered as he turned to face Kol.

A smirk played on Kol's lips before he rushed at Klaus slamming him into the wall.

"You see I beg to differ seeing as we are all linked together, so if you do something stupid and get a stake through your heart then we all go down. So it is very much my business."

Klaus shook him off easily.

"If you must know, I am going out of town for the day." Klaus growled in annoyance.

"Not alone, you aren't. I will not let you risk the lives of us all just because you are getting cabin fever." Kol said stubbornly.

Not feeling up for an argument Klaus silently held the door open for his brother.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have Kol in on the plan, he had been right about one thing; they were safer in numbers.

He could only hope that he wouldn't regret this decision later, Kol was untamed and of all of his siblings Kol was the most mischievous.

* * *

><p>Rebekah was just about to step out of the large mansion only to stop dead in her tracks as the one person she did not want to see stood before her.<p>

She felt a pang in her chest at seeing her mother, but didn't let it show.

"Mother." she greeted coldly.

Her mother's eyes were filled with sadness, but after Esther had attempted to kill her and her siblings, Rebekah refused to let this affect her.

She was angry, hurt and felt betrayed, a dangerous combination when it came to Rebekah.

"Rebekah, I was hoping that you would be here." Esther said.

This caused Rebekah to snap and within seconds she had Esther by the throat.

"Why? So you could drive a stake through my heart?" she spat.

"I just wanted to say good bye. I am dying, my strength is fading rapidly and I wanted you to know that I do love you."

Despite her anger towards her mother, she couldn't help but be affected by the news of her mother's impending death.

She released her grip on her mother's throat and stepped back.

"What do you want from me? Do you expect me to feel sorry for you?"

Esther stepped up to her daughter and caught her by the arms.

"I want your forgiveness, but I have to go through with this task, I have to destroy what should have never been created."

Rebekah could only stand there as she felt herself being pushed aside in her own body, until she was pushed so far that she became lost somewhere in the dark depths of her mind.

Once Esther had completely taken over her daughter's body she looked down at her fallen form.

She would have to fool her son into thinking that she was Rebekah or she would never find the white ash stake or the Bennett witch, both of which were needed to complete the spell she needed to destroy her children as well as every vampire that walked the earth.

She would use the time that Klaus was away to get used to her daughter's body as well as hide her own body in a safe place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Charlottesville, Virginia<strong>_

When Bonnie woke up it was to an empty bed and the smell of bacon invaded her senses.

She felt a pang of guilt as she got out of bed.

She had hurt her husband and he had still tried to comfort her the previous night, and now he was making her breakfast?

She didn't deserve his comfort or his love, but she couldn't give it up either.

She walked into the kitchen and found that his back was to her as he busily worked at the stove.

She didn't know exactly why, but an unbearable sadness filled her and she had the sudden thought that she would lose him.

She didn't know how or why this thought consumed her but it did, so she wrapped her slender arms around his waist letting her head rest on his muscular back and inhaled his scent.

His back vibrated as he chuckled and it tickled her nose.

He in clasped her hands and turned around in her arms only to pull her into a tight embrace.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" he asked as he stared down at her with concern filled eyes.

She gave him a quick squeeze before answering.

"I don't want to attack you if that's what you're asking... How are you feeling?" she asked tentatively as the shame of her actions the previous night hit her full force.

"I have never been better." he assured.

He sensed that she was feeling guilty and wanted to put her at ease.

He captured her lips with his own and she returned the kiss with a heated passion.

He had to remind himself that he was cooking or else they would have to have a visit from the local fire department.

He broke the kiss and chuckled at his wife's pout.

"After I finish cooking and you have a full stomach I promise we will begin where we left off." he said as he tapped his index finger to the tip of her nose once.

She gave him one last kiss before letting him get back to work.

Before she could sit down on one of the stools that lined the kitchen island, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." she said as she dashed off to the door.

She swung the front door open and took a step back when she saw that it was Klaus and a man she had never seen before.

The dark haired stranger eyed her body with a smirk and she wrapped her arms around herself self-consciously.

She didn't like the way he looked at her, it made a chill run down her spine.

"Hello love, mind inviting us in?" Klaus said with a smile.

Though his smile was warm she couldn't help but feel that there was something hidden behind it.

This unnerved her almost as much as the stare of his company.

"Klaus, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Damon answered as he draped around his wife's shoulders.

When Bonnie hadn't come back right away from answering the door, he had decided to check up on her.

He may be overprotective at times of her, but it was only because he loved her dearly and the thought of anything bad happening to her hurt him.

"Oh we were just in the neighborhood and decided to stop by for a visit." Klaus answered.

"I see. Come on in then." Damon said.

The two men stepped over the threshold and turned to face the couple.

"By the way, this is my brother Kol; Kol this is my friend Damon and his lovely wife Bonnie."

Kol smirked and took Bonnie's hand into his and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kol said never taking his eyes off of Bonnie.

Damon did not like the way the newcomer looked at his wife and held her closer to his side possessively.

"Are you staying long?" Damon gritted out through clenched teeth.

It was taking everything he had not to snatch Kol's eyes out of his head.

"No. We have a busy day ahead of us, but thought that we would drop in and say hello." Klaus answered.

He found this a little strange and couldn't help but question the friendship between him and the blond Englishman.

If they were such close friends, why was it that he had needed to be invited into his home?

Surely this wouldn't be the first time he had paid Damon a visit.

He shrugged away these thoughts chalking it up to that he was only being courteous.

After all, Klaus hadn't given him a reason to question their friendship before.

Even so, he couldn't shake the feeling that Kol wasn't good news.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so Kol has made an appearance… will he cause mischief and mess up klaus's plan? We will have to see . <strong>


End file.
